Trees And Crystals
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gena and Cassie get rescued by two aliens and gain two new friends. Rated T.


**A story I did for guestsurprise, who gave me permission to use their OCs Cassie and Gena in this story. This story is for you, my friend. Enjoy!**

**I only own Rachel and Sasha in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trees And Crystals<strong>

Cassie was running again from the bullies that chased after her. Getting desperate, she saw the woods nearby and darted into them, trying to get away from the bullies.

Gena, who had gotten the call that Cassie was being chased, was searching for the girl in her car, worry filling her as she drove around, hoping Cassie made it somewhere safe.

She suddenly saw a laser shot hit her car and the motor died instantly, making Gena cry out in frustration before she saw the Forever Knights Rachel had warned her about coming closer to her car. She had no way out.

Just as the Knights were ready to fire at the car and carve it into pieces to get to the young woman, something tall and purple landed between the Knights and Gena's car, the pink crystals on its hands and back glowing in warning.

The Knights fired and Gena gasped in shock, because the creature just absorbed the laser blasts and blasted them right back at the enemies. She was stunned that the Knights backed off as the purple alien continued firing lasers at the Knights until they were long gone. He then turned to Gena's car and opened the door carefully.

Gena gazed up with wide eyes at the Cyclops monster who looked concerned about her. "Are you alright?" he asked her gently.

"I…I think so, but my car isn't," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," said the creature. "If I had, you'd still have your car."

Gena shrugged. "Oh, well," she said. "I'm just glad you showed up when you did before they could do more damage."

She then looked at him. "Not to be rude, but are you an alien?" she asked curiously.

He smiled. "I am," he said. "My name is Chromastone and you must be Gena. Rachel and Sasha told me about you and Cassie."

"Chromastone?" Gena asked. "I think Rachel mentioned that you're hers and Sasha's guardian."

Chromastone nodded. "That is true," he said. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"I got a call from the school that Cassie was being chased by bullies and I've been trying to find her," said the young woman worriedly. "I don't know where she is."

Suddenly, Chromastone felt his communicator vibrate and he pulled it out. "Wait a moment," he said and then spoke into the communicator. "Chromastone speaking."

"Chromastone, it's Ultimate Swampfire," said a voice on the other end. "There's a young girl running through the forest from some bullies. She matches that girl Cassie's description. You know, the one Rachel told us about with that other girl, Gena, I think?"

Gena looked hopeful and Chromastone spoke into the communicator. "You are right that it's Cassie," he said. "Can you get her out of there? I need to get Gena home and see about having a tow truck bring her car to the Mansion. The Knights fried her engine."

"Will do. Ultimate Swampfire out."

Gena looked really worried. "Can he stop those bullies?" she asked him.

"Don't worry," said Chromastone reassuringly. "Ultimate Swampfire will save her."

"Ultimate Swampfire? Is that Swampfire's alter ego?

That made the Crystalsapien laugh as he lifted Gena up in his arms and took off into the sky. "Ultimate Swampfire is an advanced form of Swampfire's species," he explained. "He's also Swampfire's older brother."

"Oh," said Gena. "Is he gentle like him?"

The crystal alien smiled at her again. "Don't worry," he reassured her again. "He'll keep her safe."

* * *

><p>Cassie leaned against a tree, about to give up when suddenly, something shot down from the trees and wrapped around her waist, lifting her up into the trees quickly, leaving the bullies confused as to where she was.<p>

Then, explosions rocked the ground and the bullies fled. Cassie looked around, wondering who had saved her when a tree-like creature came up to her. He looked like a tree with a blue egg in the center. "You okay, kiddo?" he asked her gently.

Surprised, she nodded. "Who are you?" she asked a little fearfully.

"I'm Ultimate Swampfire," he said. "My little brother, Swampfire, told me about you and your friend Gena."

Cassie calmed down when she heard that and looked at him. "Thank you," she said.

He smiled. "No problem, kid," he said as he lifted her up into his arms. "Come on, Chromastone found Gena and got her to the Mansion. I suggest we get there ourselves.

"No argument here."

They soon made it to the Mansion and Swampfire immediately pulled Cassie into his arms, holding her. "Cassie, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm okay, thanks to your older brother," she said, resting her head tiredly against his shoulder as Swampfire hugged his big brother and thanked him for rescuing Cassie.

Four Arms was thanking Chromastone for saving Gena. Rachel came in to see what was going on and when she heard what happened, she was shocked.

"I should have known the Knights were still around," she said. "They had been too quiet lately."

"Yes, but they didn't stay and fight," said Chromastone. "They took off."

"Unlike them," said the owner of the Grant Mansion. "They're waiting for the right time. We'll have to keep our eyes peeled for anything."

They all nodded and Rachel also thanked her friends for saving Gena and Cassie. Then, Swampfire got a mischievous idea and told his brother telepathically what he was thinking. Ultimate Swampfire smiled and the two tag-teamed to tickle Cassie, who was caught off guard and couldn't get away as she laughed hard. Gena was in a similar predicament with Chromastone and Four Arms as Rachel watched, smiling at the scene as the laughter filled up the house for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>To guestsurprise: Here you go, guestsurprise! I hope you enjoyed it and please keep writing stories. I will gladly post them for you.<strong>

**To the rest of y'all, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
